House of ForeverHouse of Lost in Time
by Nubispatri
Summary: Sibuna returns to Anubis House only to find that another ancient mystery was lost within time?Love,drama,school,and a mystery.Can they handle it?
1. Anubis sweet Anubis

**Ok this is my first fanfic on this website so don't be harsh...**

_Nina's Pov_

_Omg!Anubis House looks creepier than itdid last !Is that adirty blonde running torwards the cab with a pink blonde running after him?JEROME!AMBER!__**"I can get it from here!"**__Wow did I just sound mean?__**"Nina Martin save me from this blonde!"**__Jerome"__**"Jerome don't you dare say that again or I will really kill you!Nina!"**__Wow,that girl sure knew who I wanted to see.__**"..GO!""Amber I just got here I don't want to rush.""Nina!"**__Fabian?__**"Fabian!"**_

_Fabian's Pov_

_Ask her,ask her,ask her,ASK HER!_**"Nina can I speak to you in my room?Please.""Sure."**

***In his room***

**"Um...well Nina...I was wondering if I could have the honor...of well...being your boyfriend?"**_Please,please,please,say yes!_**"Yes!""Yes?""Yes!""YES!"**_Finally!I have Nina Martin as a girlfriend!_

_Third Person Pov_

**They somehow found their mouths on each other in a sweet and loving ..."Alien's do exsists right Ams!"**

**"No."Amber replied while looking through a beauty magzines.**

**"See Alfie even the dumbest blonde doesn't believe in aliens"Jerome,Jerome will do anything to get money and to prove he is the king of pranks.**

**"Mar-"**

**"No Alfie they are not real!"**

**"!Where is Mick?"**

**"Here!"They all turn around to see Mick holding a box of newly opened Nina and Fabian come in only they find everyone looking at them.**

**"What happened to you Fabian?A little more than a make-out session it looks like"**

**".That is the forth time to day!"**

**" have Nina's lipstick on you." That was Amber.**

**I will continue!Please don't be harsh!**

**Nubispatri**


	2. Really AmberNew mystery?

**Ok here is chapter 2 sorry about the other chapter it seems like some of the words got deleted off somehow!**

**"So during the summer I went to a total of 45 different shopping malls and bought enough to make a total of 20,000 outfits!"Everyone after that just desided after Amber's 2 hour story of what she did that summer to ethier make-out(Mick and Mara),talk about Egypt(Nina and Fabian),talk about who to prank(Do I even have to say who that was?),and to text Joy(Patrica).**

**With Nina and Fabian...**

**"So I wonder why they named the house Anubis after the god of death?"Nina asked.**

_**"I don't know but how about a date Saturday in my room?I already know not to do candle light because Mick did it last year and Victor didn't like it."Fabian asked with hope.**_

**"Of course Fabian we are dating now."Nina replied with a reason.**

_**"Good to know,it feels different when I'm around you because we are not chasing an ancient Egyptian mystery."Fabian said with a chuckle.**_

**Fabian probaly said that to early or did he not?**

**Later that night Nina was having flash backs in her dreams...**

**"Its not over!"**

**"Alfie!"**

**"Let go of her!"**

**"Joy!"**

**"You have the power!"**

**"Fabian!"**

**"Beware the Black Bird!"**

**"Amber!"**

**"Not Sara but Sara!"**

**"Patrica!"**

**"I can't do this anymore!"**

**"Jerome!"**

**"Why should you take the blame?Well it you guys who made Nina go into the attic in the first place!"**

**"Nina!It's not over!He desires more than the Cup of Anhk!Deep within lies a find your first clue you must go to where you once in the forest there lies a map wine and grapes can help you!Trust Jerome,Joy,Alfie,Amber,Patrica,mostly may seem that he breaks your heart but he will always love you."**

***The next morning***

**"So Sara visted you last night?"Fabian asked with consern but you could tell he was hoping for another mystery.**

**"Yeah she said it wasn't have to find a book in the forest where we once stayed,and that wine and grapes would help us."Nina replied with confusion.**

**"Wine?What does she want us to do get knocked up?"**

**"Jerome I'm sure that she doesn't want us to do that and wind up getting hooked up!"Amber repiled with a little bit of duh in her voice.**

**"What about the old burnt out tree?" someone with a good idea of what is going on.**

**"But I would like it to happen to someone .You get hooked up!"Amber looks at Nina and Fabian.**

**"No!"The yelled in unison.**

**"Amber get the dirty little idea out of your head!"**

**"We all know Fabian is to scared to do it with Nina"Jerome pointed out with a sly smile.**

**"And I'm leaving!"Nina replied.**

**"I'm going with you!"Fabian said trying to hurry and gather his books.**

**"They are to scared to do it."Alfie are you ever going to change?**

**Please please please don't be harsh!**

**Nubispatri**


End file.
